


Missed Connections

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas knew, somehow, from the moment they met. Not love at first sight, but familiarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahith/gifts).



> For Pat, forever the Roxas to my Axel, through the good and bad and everything in between.
> 
> I haven't written KH fic since 2008, but my love for this ship hasn't changed. It's like coming home to old friends, and I hope you enjoy :D

It’s a casual brush of shoulders, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, but Roxas glances back at the slim teenager as he walks away. His eyes are drawn to the shock of spiked red hair briefly, and it’s a familiarity between strangers, something comforting, and Roxas continues his day with an odd feeling of loss.

  


x･x･x

  


Many moves later, from one seaside town to another, Roxas settles on a decidedly landlocked city for college. It’s full of skyscrapers and people, and from his small dorm window, he watches the shadows stretch almost endlessly across the street. It’s terrifying and exciting in its newness, and he just barely catches the bright red sticking out despite the dimness of twilight.

  


x･x･x

  


Roxas is buying cup noodles, cough drops, and a multi pack of energy drinks. Finals and a pesky cold won’t defeat him; he’s made it through four years and can almost taste graduation at this point. The cashier merely raises an eyebrow before ringing up his purchases, and he’s on his way. Someone unfairly tall holds the door open on his way out, and for no logical reason, Roxas is comforted by the stranger’s presence.

  


x･x･x

  


Rain pounds on the roof, and Roxas swears. There’s a now familiar drizzle of water leaking from the ceiling, and he fetches the bucket from under his sink. It’s just until he has a better job, he tells himself, as he sends another text to his landlord about the leak. The apartment is as dreary as the weather outside, and Roxas secretly wishes for something to brighten it up.

  


x･x･x

  


A friend of a friend’s cousin is looking for a roommate, and after years of disgusting, disastrous apartments, Roxas resigns himself to sharing a living space with someone else.

“I’m Axel,” says an almost familiar redhead. His apartment smells like cigarettes and bad decisions, and Roxas can see an oddly comforting mess.

“Roxas,” he responds, and the grin on Axel’s face feels like a new beginning.


End file.
